Interlingua-Germano/l
la (Akk.) dieselbe* la (im Akk.) es la ihr (Dat. v. sie Sg) verbunden la major Mus A�Dur la sie (Akk. w. Sg) la Mus A la diese Mus ais la duple diese aisis la minor Mus a�Moll la�bemolle Mus As la: nos la narra wir erzählen ihr labial labial labial Lippenlaut Labial (littera) labial m labial labiate: (planta) labiate Bot Lippenblütler labile labil labilitate Labilität labio Lefze labio Lippe labio inferior Unterlippe labio leporin Hasenscharte labio pendente Hängelippe labio superior Oberlippe labio: haber le corde super le labios das Herz auf der Zunge haben labio: morder se le labios sich auf die Lippen beißen labio: morder se le labios vt verkneifen* labios spisse/saliente aufgeworfene Lippen labor Arbeit labor Aufgabe* (Schul~, Arbeit) labor Bearbeitung labor Betrieb (Arbeit) labor Leistung (Arbeit) labor Werk (Arbeit) labor (con tempore) reducite Kurzarbeit labor a celo aperte Tagebau (Bergb.) labor a domicilio Hausarbeit (Heimarbeit) labor a domicilio Heimarbeit labor a mesura Maßarbeit labor a salario adjustate Akkordarbeit* labor a/per machina Maschinenarbeit labor accessori/secundari Nebenarbeit labor ad aco Nadelarbeit labor agricole campos, del campania Landarbeit labor agricultural campos Feldarbeit labor al banda rolante Fließarbeit labor al catena Arbeit am laufenden Band labor al uncinetto Häkelarbeit labor aperte durchbrochene Arbeit labor clandestin Schwarzarbeit labor con le minas Sprengarbeit labor de can(es) Hundearbeit labor de die Tagarbeit labor de equipa Gruppenarbeit labor de negros/sclavos fig Schinderei labor de terra Wallarbeit labor diari Tagewerk labor discurate/neglecte Schluderarbeit labor domestic Hausarbeit labor dramatic Bühnenstück labor feminin feminas Frauenarbeit labor guastate/inhabile Stümperei* labor immunde Sudelei* labor in fabrica Fabrikarbeit* labor in serie Serienarbeit labor infantil infantes Kinderarbeit labor intellectual testa Kopfarbeit labor manual Handarbeit labor menager¡Error! Marcador no definido. menage (F) Haushaltsarbeit labor mental Denkarbeit labor monotone fig Tretmühle labor per pecia Stückarbeit* labor preparatori Vorarbeit labor professional Berufsarbeit labor punitive/imponite Strafarbeit labor rude/fatigante Schwerarbeit labor saisonal = e Saisonarbeit labor salariate Lohnarbeit labor sedentari Sitzarbeit labor septimanal/hebdomadari Wochenarbeit labor standardisate Arbeit am laufenden Band labor stratal Straßenarbeit labor supplementari Mehrarbeit labor supplementari Überschicht* labor: labor(es)/travalio(s) fortiate/obligatori Zwangsarbeit labor: labor/obra mal facite Machwerk labor: labor/servicio compulsori Fron/arbeit,�dienst* labor: labor/travalio al catena Arbeit am laufenden Band labor: labor/travalio nocturne nocte Nachtarbeit* labor: obra/labor de talio Schnitzarbeit labor: sin labor/travalio erwerbslos* labor; cessar/suspender le ~ die Arbeit einstellen labor; non presentar se al ~ blau machen laborante Laborant laborar arbeiten laborar aufbereiten (Bergbau) Erze laborar bearbeiten laborar schaffen (arbeiten) laborar verarbeiten laborar Techn gehen* laborar a salario/precio adjustate/convenite in Akkord* arbeiten laborar al uncinetto häkeln laborar como/qua tätig sein als laborar excessivemente sich überarbeiten laborar intensemente angestrengt arbeiten laborar pro wirken für laborar pro alicuno j�m in die Hände arbeiten laborar qua ebenista tischlern laborar secundo un modello vi nacharbeiten laborar: laborar/studiar con cura durcharbeiten laborar: non laborar feiern (nicht arbeiten) laborar: travaliar/laborar mal pfuschen laborar; per ~ multo durch vieles Arbeiten laborate: non laborate unbearbeitet laborator Arbeiter laborator a salario adjustate Akkordarbeiter* laborator al jorno Arbeiter (Tagelöhner) laborator in (le) minas de carbon Kohlenarbeiter laborator: laborat/or,�rice manual Handarbeiter,�in laborator: laborat/or,�rice obrer/o,�a a domicilio Heimarbeiter,�in laborator: laborator/obrero in vacantias Urlauber* (Arbeiter) laborator: laborator/travaliator de fortia Zwangsarbeiter laborator: obrero/laborator agricultural campos Feldarbeiter laborator: prime laborator Vorarbeiter* laboratorio Atelier (Werkst.) laboratorio Laboratorium laboratrice Arbeiterin labores (public) de urgentia Notstandsarbeiten* labores (Pl) fortiate Zuchthausstrafe labores de construction Bauwesen labores de dis(in)combramento/nettitate Aufräumungsarbeiten* labores de excavation (Pl) Erdarbeiten* labores public Bauwesen (öffentl.) laboriose arbeitend laboriose arbeitsam laboriose müh/sam,�selig laboriositate Arbeitsamkeit laburno (LaE) Bot Goldregen* labyrintho Irrgarten labyrintho Labyrinth lacai Lakai lacai: de lacai lakaienhaft lacca Lack laccar lackieren laccina Chem Lackstoff lacerabile zerreißbar lacerante: (cordi)lacerante herzzerreißend lacerar aufreißen* (Kleid) lacerar einreißen* (Stoff) lacerar in Fetzen reißen lacerar zerfetzen lacerar vt durchreißen lacerar vt entzweireißen lacerar vt zerreißen lacerar (cavalcante) vt durchreiten lacerar (in le bordo) anreißen lacerar se vi ausreißen (Naht usw) lacerar se vi durchreißen lacerar se vi entzweireißen lacerate (Kleid) abgerissen laceration Einreißen laceration Riß laceration: (di)laceration Zerreißung laceratura Riß (Loch�) lacerta Eidechse lacetto Nestel lacetto Schnürband lacetto Schnürriemen lacetto Schuhband lacetto Senkel lacetto (de scarpa) Schnürsenkel lacetto (de scarpa) Schuhriemen laciamento Einschnürung laciar aufschnüren (befestigen) laciar einschnüren* laciar nesteln laciar schnüren laciar zuschnüren laciar insimul zusammenschnüren laciatura Einschnürung lacio (Schuh�) Band lacio Schnur (zum Schnüren) lacio Schnürband lacios (fig, Pl, n) Bande laco See m laco (de aqua) salate Salzsee laco artificial Stausee laconic knapp (Stil) laconic lakonisch laconic trocken (Stil) laconic wortarm laconic adj kurz und bündig laconic: multo laconic mundfaul* laconicamente Adv kurz laconismo Knappheit laconismo Lakonismus lacrima Träne lacrima Zähre (obs.) lacrima: funder in lacrimas in Tränen ausbrechen/zerfließen lacrima: ille ha lacrimas (in le oculos) vi ihm wässern die Augen lacrima: sedar con lacrimas verweinen (Kummer) lacrimar triefen (Auge) lacrimar tränen lacrimas (Pl) Weinen n lacrimas de crocodilo Krokodilstränen lacrimas de gaudio Freudentränen lacrimation Med Tränenfluß lacrimatorio Tränenkrug lacrimose tränen/voll,�reich lacta Milch* (Fisch) lactage Milchspeise* lactante Kleinkind* lactante Wickelkind (Säugling) lactar: (al)lactar säugen lacte Milch* lacte coagulate Sauermilch lacte condensate Büchsenmilch lacte condensate Kondensmilch lacte cualiate geronnene Milch lacte de butyro Buttermilch* lacte de calce Tünche lacte de calce Überwurf* (Tünche) lacte in pulvere Milchpulver lacte integre discremate Vollmilch lacte materne Muttermilch lacte pulverisate pulvere Trockenmilch lacte scumate/magre Magermilch lactee milchartig lactee milchig lactera Milchfrau lactera Milchmädchen lacteria Milchgeschäft lacteria Milchhandlung lacteria Molkerei lactero Austräger (Milch) lactero Milchmann lactero: lacter/o,�a Milchhändler,�in lactic milchig lactiera Kanne (Milch�) lactiera Milchkanne lactiera Milchtopf lactifere milchhaltig lactina Chem Milchzucker lactosa Chem Milchzucker lactose milchartig lactose milchhaltig lactose milchig lactuca Lattich lactuca Salat (Pflanze) lactuca: (salata de) lactuca Kopfsalat lacuna Lücke lacuna Zwischenraum (Lücke) lacunose lückenhaft laguna Lagune laic weltlich (nicht kirchl.) laicisar verweltlichen (Schulen) laicisation Verstaatlichung* (Schule) laicisation Verweltlichung laicitate Weltlichkeit laico Laie lama Zool, Rel Lama lamber ablecken lamber belecken lamber schlecken lamber umzüngeln* lamber züngeln (Flammen) lamber vt auslecken lamber vt lecken lambito n Lecken lambitor Schlecker lamella Lamelle lamentabile bedauerns/wert,�würdig (kläglich) lamentabile bejammerns/wert,�würdig lamentabile beklagenswert lamentabile kläglich lamentar (um: pro; über: super) vi jammern lamentar bejammern lamentar beklagen lamentar quengeln lamentar wehklagen (über: de, re) lamentar wimmern lamentar (de) klagen (jammern) lamentar: sin lamentar klaglos lamentation Klagelied lamentation Quengelei (Klage) lamentation: lament/o,�ation Jammer (Klage) lamentation: lament/o,�ation Klage (Jammern) Lamentationes (Jeremias: de Jeremia) Klagelieder (Bibel) lamentationes (Pl) Gejammer lamentationes Gewimmer lamentationes Gewinsel lamentator Heuler lamentator Quengler lamentatrice Heulerin (Klageweib) lamento Klageruf lamento Wehklage lamento Wimmern n lamento: lament/o,�ation Jammer (Klage) lamento: lament/o,�ation Klage (Jammern) lamina (Metall) Blatt lamina Blech* lamina Klinge* lamina Platte* (dünne) lamina de cultello Messerklinge lamina de ferro Eisenblech lamina de laton Messingblech lamina de rasorio Rasierklinge lamina de serra Sägeblatt lamina: latta/lamina undulate Wellblech laminabile walzbar laminar (Eisen) auswalzen laminar abwalzen laminar walzen (Metall) laminar Min blätterig laminate Min blätterig laminatorio Streckwerk (metall.) laminatorio Walz/werk,�maschine laminatorio (de latta) Blechwalzwerk lamineria Walz/werk,�maschine (Hütte) lampa (Radio) Röhre lampa Beleuchtungskörper lampa Lampe lampa a pede Stehlampe lampa a petroleo Petroleumlampe lampa ad arco Bogenlampe lampa ad oleo Öllampe lampa ad/de alcohol Spirituslampe lampa al neon Neonlampe lampa de acetylen/carburo Karbidlampe lampa de audion Audionröhre (Radio) lampa de incandescentia Glühlampe lampa de pariete Wandbeleuchtung lampa de radios ultraviolette Med Höhensonne lampa de soldar Lötlampe lampa de suspension Ampel* lampa de tasca Taschenlampe lampa mural a bracio Wandleuchter lampa que da pauc luce fam Funzel* lampa suspense Hängelampe lampa�pilota Signallampe lampa: candelabro/lampa de pariete Wandleuchter lampa: lantern(ett)a/lampa de minator Gruben/lampe,�licht lampa: luce/lampa (de gas) incandescente Gasglühlicht lampada Lampe lampadario Stehlampe lampadero Lampenfabrikant lampadetta: lamp(ad)etta de nocte Nachtlicht lampetta: lamp(ad)etta de nocte Nachtlicht lampion Lampion lampista Lampenanzünder lampista Lampenfabrikant lampreda (Fisch) Lamprete lampreda Neunauge* lampyride Glühwurm lampyride Johannis/käfer,�würmchen* lampyride Leuchtkäfer* lana Wolle lana artificial Kunstwolle lana caprin Ziegenwolle lana cordate Streichwolle lana de agno Lammwolle lana de Angora Angorawolle lana de ligno Holzwolle lana de ove Schafwolle lana de vitro Glaswolle lana merino Merinowolle lana pectinate/cardate Kammwolle lana synthetic Zellwolle lana: (filo de) lana cardate/pectinate Kammgarn lana: de lana Adj wollen lanage Wollstoff lanage Wollzeug lanages Wollwaren lanario: (falcon) lanario Würgfalke lancea (brechen für: rumper pro) Lanze lancea Speer* lancea Wurf/speer,�spieß* lancea�granatas Granatwerfer lancea�minas Minenwerfer lancea�torpedine Torpedokanone lancea�torpedines Mar Ausstoßrohr lanceaflammas Flammenwerfer lanceamento (Rakete, Torpedo) Abschuß lanceamento Abwurf lanceamento Aussetzung lanceamento Ausstoß/en,�ung (Torpedo) lanceamento Schleudern n lanceamento Schwung lanceamento Wurf* lanceamento (ad aqua) Stapellauf lanceamento de bombas Bombenabwurf lanceamento de disco Diskuswerfen lanceamento del javelina Speerwerfen n lanceamento del martello Hammer/werfen,�wurf lanceamento: lance(ament)o de peso (Sport) Kugelstoßen lanceamento; prime ~ Anwurf (Spiel) lancear abwerfen* lancear ausstoßen* (Schrei) lancear auswerfen* (Asche, Feuer) lancear j�m et. zuwerfen: (Ball) lancear lancieren lancear schießen (Ball) lancear schleudern lancear schmeißen lancear spielen lancear vom Stapel lassen lancear vom Stapel laufen lassen (Schiff) lancear von Stapel* (laufen) lassen lancear werfen (schleudern) lancear vt schnellen lancear vt sprühen* (Funken) lancear (per resorto) vt abschnellen lancear (un nave) flottmachen lancear al aqua aussetzen* (Boote) lancear con fortia/violentia schmettern* lancear radices anwurzeln lancear retro zurückschleudern lancear se sich schwingen lancear se a cavallo contra alicuno gegen j�n ansprengen lancear se detra (alicuno) nachstürzen (j�m) lancear se super alique auf et. losschießen lancear se verso alicuno vi auf j�n zuschießen lanceator de disco Diskuswerfer lanceo: lance(ament)o de peso (Sport) Kugelstoßen lanceolate Bot lanzenförmig lancero Lanzenreiter lancero Ulan* lancetta Chir Schnäpper* lancetta Med Lanzette lancha: barca/lancha¡Error! Marcador no definido./navetta a vapor Dampfboot lancha¡Error! Marcador no definido. Barkasse lancha¡Error! Marcador no definido. Boot* (Barkasse) lancha¡Error! Marcador no definido. Jolle lancha¡Error! Marcador no definido. Mar Pinasse* lancha¡Error! Marcador no definido. m Mar Leichter landa Heideland landau (D) Landauer landsknecht (D) lansquenet Landsknecht laneria Wollfabrik laneria Wollspinnerei lanerias Wollwaren lanero Wollhändler languer hinsiechen languer kränkeln languer schmachten languer siechen languer verschmachten languer fig daniederliegen languer fig stagnieren languer fig stocken languer Hdl abflauen languide flau (matt) languide matt (müde) languide schmachtend languide schwach (matt) languide fig schmelzend* languimento Abflauen languor Flauheit languor Matt/heit,�igkeit (Müdigk.) languor Schwüle (Schmachten) languorose lustlos languorose: reguardos languorose schmachtende Blicke langusta Languste lanifere wolltragend lanificio Wollfabrik lanio (Ornith.) Würger lanolina Lanolin lanose wollartig lanose wollig lanterna Laterne lanterna Leuchte (Laterne) lanterna a baston Stocklaterne lanterna a gas Gaslaterne lanterna chinese¡Error! Marcador no definido./venetian Lampion lanterna de strata Straßenlaterne lanterna magic Zauberlaterne lanterna portabile Handlaterne lanterna secrete Blendlaterne lanterna: candela/lanterna inextinguibile Windlicht lanterna: lantern(ett)a/lampa de minator Gruben/lampe,�licht lanternetta: lantern(ett)a/lampa de minator Gruben/lampe,�licht lanugine Daune lanugine Flaumfeder lanugine Wolle (von Pflanzen) laparotomia Bauchschnitt lapidar steinigen lapidario Steinschneider* lapidation Steinigung lapide Stein lapide pro le supercilios Augenbrauenstift lapide: petra/lapide pavimental pavimento Pflasterstein lapidee steinern lapis�lazuli Lasurstein lapso Verlauf (der Zeit) lapso (de lingua) Versprechen (Irrtum) lapso: lapso/spatio de tempore Zeitraum lapsus Schnitzer (Fehler) lardar bespicken lardar spicken lardar: farcir/lardar su discurso con citationes s�e Rede mit Zitaten spicken lardatoria Spicknadel* lardo Speck lardo magre/intermiscite durchwachsener Speck lardose speckig large breit large weit (breit) large como le mano handbreit large: in le senso large im weiteren Sinne large: in le senso plus large/ample del parola im weitesten Sinne des Wortes largemente Adv weit largemente Adv weitgehend largessa Breite largessa Weitherzigkeit largessa: largessa/largor maxime Flugz Spannweite largor Breite largor Weite (Breite) largor de un panno/tela (Zeug�) Bahn largor: largessa/largor maxime Flugz Spannweite largor: largor/amplitude de vistas Großzügigkeit larice Lärche larides Möwenarten laro Möwe laro de mar Seemöwe laro minute/nano Zwergmöwe (Larus minutus) larva Made larva Zool Larve larva del melolontha Engerling* larynge Kehlkopf laryngitis Halsentzündung laryngitis Kehlkopfkatarrh laryngoscopio Kehlkopfspiegel las sie (Akk. w. Pl) lascive geil* (wollüstig) lascive lüstern lascive scharf (fam lüstern) lascive unzüchtig* lascive fig schlüpfrig lascivitate Geilheit* lascivitate Lüsternheit (Geilheit) lascivitate Schlüpfrigkeit lascivitate Unzucht* lascivo Lüstling (Unzüchtiger) lassa me in pace! bleiben Sie mir vom Halse! lassa�passar Passierschein lassar (Trauer) ablegen lassar abstellen* (lassen) lassar es gut sein lassen lassar hinterlassen lassar lassen lassar liegenlassen lassar stehenlassen lassar überlassen lassar verlassen lassar fig abstreifen* lassar (attachate¡Error! Marcador no definido.) steckenlassen lassar (in resto) übriglassen lassar (in su loco) belassen lassar (multo) a desirar zu wünschen übriglassen lassar a parte umgehen (beiseite lassen) lassar alique tranquille auf sich beruhen* lassen lassar aperte auflassen (offenlassen) lassar ascender hinauflassen lassar cader fallen lassen lassar cader abwerfen* lassar entrar hineinlassen lassar entrar vorlassen (empfangen) lassar escappar entgehen lassen lassar exir herauslassen lassar facer gewähren lassen lassar foris (de consideration) außer Betör/en,�ung lassen lassar in blanco frei lassen (= nicht beschreiben) lassar in suspenso dahingestellt sein lassen lassar indecise dahingestellt sein lassen lassar insimul/juncto zusammenlassen lassar ir/vader a hinlassen lassar libere aussparen* lassar libere freihalten (Straße, Platz) lassar non finite links liegen lassen lassar parer/intervider merken lassen lassar partir fortlassen lassar partir Pers weglassen lassar passar durchlassen* lassar passar voranlassen lassar passar vorbeilassen lassar passar (ad iste latere) herlassen lassar passar alicuno vor j�m ausbiegen lassar retro se zurücklassen lassar se commover sich bewegen lassen lassar se convincer sich belehren lassen lassar se influentiar leicht bestimmbar sein lassar se transportar per le ira im Zorn aufwallen* lassar un cosa como illo es auf sich beruhen* lassen lassar vader loslassen lassar facer entrar hereinlassen lassar facer passar vorlassen lassar�facer Zwanglosigkeit lassar: lassa me in pace! laß mich! lassar: lassa star! laß nur! lassar: lassar (resp. facer) entrar einlassen lasse matt (müde) lasse müde lasse satt (überdrüssig) lasse a morir sterbensmüde lasse del mundo weltmüde lassen aufkommen* lassitude Ermüdung lassitude Matt/heit,�igkeit (Müdigk.) lassitude Müdigkeit lasso (E) Fliege* (Schleife) lasso (E) Lasso lasso (E) Schleife* lasso (E) Schlinge (Fang�) lasso (Sp) Strick (Fall�) lasso Fallstrick late breit latente verborgen (Krankheit) latente Med schleichend lateral seitlich latere Seite latere Math Schenkel latere a latere Schulter an Schulter latere de medie die Sommerseite latere del lumine Lichtseite latere del umbra Schattenseite latere del vento Luvseite* latere del vento Windseite latere del west Wetterseite latere exclarate Lichtseite latere exposite al pluvias Wetterseite latere opposite Gegenseite latere west Westseite latere: a omne/diverse lateres umher latere: al altere latere drüben latere: al altere latere hinüber latere: al latere (de isto) daneben latere: al latere (de) nebenan latere: al latere/margine nebenstehend* latere: al le latere seitwärts latere: bon latere fig Lichtseite latere: de ambe lateres hüben und drüben latere: de iste latere hüben latere: de lateres inequal ungleichseitig latere: de quatro lateres vierseitig latere: de su parte/latere seinerseits latere: de tote lateres von allen Seiten latere: de tu latere/parte deinerseits latere: de un latere einseitig latere: de/ab ille latere daher* (örtl.) latere: del altere latere jenseitig latere: del altere latere jenseits latere: mitter/poner al latere wegstellen latere: reguardar de latere transverso von der Seite ansehen latere: situate al latere de alique seitlich von et. gelegen latere: star al latere de alicuno j�m zur Seite stehen latere: super le latere seitlich latere: un al latere del altere nebeneinander lateres; de omne ~ allerseits lateres; per ambe ~ Adv doppelseitig latifolios (Pl) Laubholz latifundiario Großgrundbesitzer latifundio Großgrundbesitz latifundio Landbesitz (großer) latifundista Großgrundbesitzer latin lateinisch latino Latein latino Lateiner latino de cocina Küchenlatein latino macaronic Küchenlatein latino: latin/o,�a Roman/e,�in* latitude; (grado de) ~ Breitengrad laton Messing latoneria Messingware latonero Blechschmied latonero Messingschmied latrar anschlagen* (Hund) latrar bellen latrar bläffen* latrar kläffen (winseln) latrar contra anbellen latrato Gekläff(e) latrato Su Bellen latrato(s) Gebell latrator Kläffer latrina Abort* latrina Klosett latrina Latrine latrina Senkgrube latrina public Bedürfnisanstalt* latta (Weiß�) Blech* latta Dose (Blech) latta Kanister* latta Ölkanne (Kanister) latta de benzina Benzin/behälter,�kanister* latta de zinc Zinkblech* latta laminate Walzblech latta: (folio de) latta Eisenblech latta: (folio de) latta Weißblech* latta: latta/lamina undulate Wellblech latta: latta/scatula de conserva(s) Konservenbüchse latta; (cassa de) ~ (Blech�) Büchse* latta; (cassa de) ~ Blech/büchse,�dose latta; de ~ blechern latteria Klempnerarbeit, Klempnerei lattero Klempner laudabile anerkennenswert laudabile begrüßenswert laudabile dankenswert laudabile lobenswert laudabile löblich laudabile rühmlich laudano Opium/arznei,�tinktur laudar loben laudar preisen laudar rühmen (loben) laudative lobend laude Anerkennung (Lob) laude Lob laude Preis (Lob) laude: le proprie laude pute (non es recommendation) Eigenlob* stinkt laude: on debe dicer lo a su laude man muß ihm zum Ruhme sagen laude; parolas de ~ anerkennende Worte laude; proprie ~ Eigenlob* laureato: laureat/o,�a Preisträger,�in laureto Lorbeerhain lauriero rosa Oleander* lauro Lorbeer lauro: reposar super su lauros sich auf s�n Lorbeeren ausruhen lauro: reposar super su lauros von s�m Ruhme zehren lava Lava lava ardente Lavaglut lavabile abwaschbar lavabile waschbar lavabile waschecht lavabo Waschbecken (Waschtisch) lavabo Waschtisch lavage (Auto) Abspritzen lavage Abwaschung lavage Aufbereitung lavage Ausspülung lavage Auswaschung lavage Spülung lavage Med Waschung lavage de capite Wischer* (Verweis) lavage de vasculos Aufwasch lavage intestinal Med Einlauf lavage: lav/age,�atura de testa Kopfwaschen lavamento Med Spülung lavanda Waschen (der Wäsche) lavanda Wäsche (Waschen) lavanda: dar al lavanda lavar in die Wäsche geben lavandera Waschfrau lavandera Waschweib lavanderia Bleiche, Bleichplatz (Anstalt) lavanderia Waschanstalt lavanderia Wäscherei lavandero: lavander/o,�a Wäscher,�in lavandula Lavendel lavaplattos Ausguß* (Küche) lavar (Auto) abspritzen lavar abschminken lavar abspülen* lavar abwaschen lavar aufbereiten (Bergbau) naß lavar aufwaschen lavar ausspülen lavar auswaschen* lavar bespülen lavar schlämmen* lavar spülen lavar waschen lavar Phot wässern lavar fricante fricar scheuern lavar le testa schampunieren lavar le testa ad alicuno fig j�m einheizen lavar se le manos (de) s�e Hände in Unschuld waschen lavar: usar per lavar vt verwaschen (Seife) lavate: non lavate ungewaschen lavation Waschung lavator de vasculos/plattos Geschirrwäscher* lavatorio Toilette lavatorio Wasch/haus,�keller lavatorio Waschraum lavatrice Spülfrau lavatura Abwaschwasser lavatura Aufwaschwasser lavatura Spülicht* lavatura Spülwasser lavatura Waschen n lavatura Waschung lavatura Wäsche (Waschen) lavatura: lav/age,�atura de testa Kopfwaschen laxar (loslassen) ablassen laxar aufschrauben (lockern) laxar fallen lassen laxar schlaff machen laxar schnellen lassen laxar verhängen (Zügel) laxar: (re)laxar nachlassen (Seil) laxative Med abführend laxativo Abführmittel laxe lahm (Ding) laxe lasch laxe lax laxe locker laxe schlaff laxe weitmaschig laxe: esser laxe schlappen* laxe: pender laxe schlappen* (Kleider) laxitate Laschheit laxitate Laxheit laxitate Schlaffheit* ldubita: sin dubita Adv unzweifelhaft le (Art.) der le (best. Art.) das* le (im Akk.) es le ihm (Dat. v. er, es) le ihn ; ille ihn (alleinstehend und nach Vorwörtern); wen siehst du? � ihn: qui vide tu? � ille le battalia de ... die Schlacht bei ... le duo (alteres) die beiden (anderen) le octo de martio den/am 8. März le solite vita quotidian das tägliche Einerlei le un pro/verso le altere zueinander le vespere am Abend le: tu le scribe du schreibst ihm lecca�bottas Speichellecker lecca�culo vulg Speichellecker lecca�penna Federfuchser* leccamento n Lecken leccar ablecken leccar belecken leccar schlecken leccar vt lecken leccator Schlecker lecithina Chem Lezithin lectiera (Trag�) Bahre lectiera Krankentrage lectiera Streu lectiera Sänfte lectiera Tragbahre lectiera: facer/dar lectiera einstreuen (den Pferden) lectiera: usar como lectiera verstreuen (zur Spreu verbrauchen) lection (erteilen: dar) Lektion lection Denkzettel (Lehre) lection Lehre lection Lehrstunde lection Lesart (abweichend) lection Nutzanwendung (moralische) lection Stunde (Unterrichts�) lection Unterricht (�sstunde) lection Unterrichtsstunde lection de calculo/arithmetica Rechenstunde lection de canto Singstunde lection de dansa Tanzstunde lection de piano(forte) Klavierstunde lection particular Privatstunde lection private subsidiari Nachhilfestunde lection(es) de objectos/cosas Anschauungsunterricht lection: (hora de) lection Schulstunde lection: que isto te servi de lection laß dir das e�e Lehre sein! lection: servir de lection zur Warnung dienen lection; dar un ~ (a) belehren lectiones (Pl) de canto Gesang(s)unterricht* lectiones (Pl) de designo Zeichenunterricht lectiones (Pl) de piano(forte) Klavierunterricht lectiones de equitation Reitunterricht lectiones per correspondentia Pl Unterrichtsbriefe lectiones private subsidiari Nachhilfeunterricht lecto (fam Bett) Klappe lecto Bett lecto Lager (Bett) lecto Nest (Bett) lecto a/con baldachino Himmelbett lecto articulate/plicabile zusammenklappbares Bett lecto calde (pro le semines) Mistbeet lecto de (un) riviera Flußbett lecto de campo Feldbett lecto de campo Pritsche* (Feldbett) lecto de campo Zeltbett lecto de dolor Schmerzenslager lecto de dolores/suffrentia(s) Siechbett lecto de infra Unterbett* lecto de morte Sterbebett lecto de morte Sterbelager lecto de morte Totenbett lecto de parada Paradebett lecto de parada Prunkbett lecto de plancas Pritsche* (im Gefängnis) lecto de un fluvio Strombett lecto de/pro un persona einschläf(er)iges Bett lecto matrimonial/nuptial/conjugal Ehebett lecto nuptial Brautbett lecto orthopedic/extensori Streckbett lecto pensile Hängebett lecto plicabile/articulate Klappbett lecto�divan Bettcouch* lecto: (lecto) a duo personas o placias, (lecto) geminate zweischläfrig (Bett) lecto: a duo lectos zweibettig lecto: cambiar de lecto umbetten lecto: iente al lecto beim Schlafengehen lecto: ir al lecto schlafen gehen lecto: ir al lecto sich hinlegen lecto: ir al lecto pullario sich in die Klappe legen lecto: ir al lecto/cubar sich niederlegen (zum Schlafen) lecto: lecto/matras de plumas Federbett* lecto: poner al lecto niederlegen (ins Bett) lecto; poner al ~ betten (zu Bett bringen) lecto; preparar/arrangiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. un ~ betten lector Lektor lector Vorleser lector del pensata Gedankenleser lector passionate fam Leseratte lector: lect/or,�rice Leser,�in lector: (circulo/publico de) lectores Leserkreis lectura Ablesung lectura Lektüre lectura Lesestoff lectura Lesung lectura Vorlesung* lectura n Lesen lectura currente kursorische Lektüre lectura de textos biblic Bibelstunde lectura divertente Unterhaltungslektüre lectura: dar lectura (de) verlesen lectura: lectura/correction del probas Korrekturlesen leder antasten (verletzen) leder schädigen leder übervorteilen* leder verletzen legal gesetzlich legal gesetzmäßig legal gültig (Gesetz) legal legal legal ordnungsmäßig legal rechtmäßig legal rechtsgültig legal: esser legal zu Recht bestehen legalisar beurkunden (Unterschrift) legalisar legalisieren legalisar Jur beglaubigen legalisation Anerkennung (Urkunde) legalisation Beglaubigung legalisation Beurkundung legalitate Gesetzlichkeit legalitate Gesetzmäßigkeit legalitate Legalität legalitate Rechtlichkeit (Gesetzlichk.) legalitate Rechtmäßigkeit legar aussetzen* (vermachen) legar hinterlassen (vererben) legar vermachen legar alique ad alicuno bedenken* (Testament) legar (in hereditate) (Krankheit: transmitter) alique ad alicuno j�m j�n et. vererben legatario Legatar legation Gesandtschaft legation Legation legato Erbteil* legato Gesandter (ministro) legato Vermächtnis legato m, n Legat lege Gesetz* lege agrari Ackergesetz lege de exception Ausnahmegesetz lege de familia Hausgesetz lege de inertia Trägheitsgesetz lege de Lynch¡Error! Marcador no definido. Lynch/gesetz,�justiz lege de protection del juventute/minores Jugendschmutzgesetz lege del gravitation Gravitationsgesetz lege del hereditate Vererbungsgesetz* lege del le pressa Pressegesetz lege doanal Zollgesetz lege electoral Wahlgesetz lege fiscal Steuergesetz lege fundamental Grundgesetz lege martial Kriegsgesetz lege martial Kriegsrecht lege martial Standrecht lege moral Sittengesetz lege natural natura Naturgesetz lege penal Strafgesetz lege phonetic Lautgesetz lege scholar Schulgesetz lege super le associationes Vereinsgesetz lege super le recrutamento Wehrgesetz lege: dar fortia de lege zum Gesetz* erheben lege: devenir lege Gesetz* werden lege: facer se un lege de alique sich et. zum Gesetz* machen lege: foris del lege vogelfrei* lege: secundo le lege nach dem Gesetz* lege: secundo le lege martial standrechtlich lege: sin lege gesetzlos legenda Inschrift (Münze) legenda Legende legenda Sage legenda Umschrift (Münze) legenda Unterschrift (e�s Bildes) legenda Zeichenerklärung (Karte usw) legenda del sanctos Heiligengeschichte legenda heroic Heldensage legendari legendenhaft legendari sagenhaft legente durch Lesen leger (aus: de, in) ablesen leger herauslesen aus Text leger lesen leger verlesen leger vt durchsehen leger alique ad alicuno j�m et. vorlesen leger falso sich verlesen leger hastivemente durchfliegen* (schnell lesen) leger hic e ibi schmökern leger in le oculos; facer/divinar tote le voluntates ab/de alicuno B\GE\YYY\IJK.BK! an den Augen absehen* leger integremente durchlesen leger le probas Korrektur/abzug,�bogen,�fahne* lesen leger toto auslesen* (Buch) leger: per leger, legente indem er las (mit per + Inf. od. mit Part. Präs.) legibile lesbar legibile leserlich legibilitate Lesbarkeit legibilitate Leserlichkeit legier: (de pede) veloce/legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. schnellfüßig legier: devenir plus legier leichter werden legieressa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Flatterhaftigkeit legieressa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Frivolität legieressa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Leichtfertigkeit legieressa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Leichtigkeit (Leichtfertigkeit) legieressa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Leichtsinn legieressa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Zwanglosigkeit legieressa¡Error! Marcador no definido. fig Seichtheit legierissime¡Error! Marcador no definido. federleicht legiermente¡Error! Marcador no definido. leichthin legiermente¡Error! Marcador no definido. ebrie duselig (angetrunken) legiermente¡Error! Marcador no definido. vulnerate leichtverwundet legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. flatterhaft (leichtsinnig) legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. flott legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. frivol (leichtfertig) legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. leicht (Gewicht) legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. leichtfertig legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. leichtsinnig legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. leise (Schlaf) legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. locker (moralisch) legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. mild (Strafe) legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. spielerisch* legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. zwanglos legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. fig luftig legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. fig windig legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. Pers unsolid(e)* legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. como un pluma federleicht legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. ebrietate Dusel (Rausch) legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. rubor Anflug von Röte legier¡Error! Marcador no definido.; esser ~ fig e�e leichte Ader* haben legion Legion legion fig Heerschar a. @vide Schild!@ Legion de honor Ehrenlegion legion estranier Fremdenlegion legionario Fremdenlegionär legionario Legionär legislation Gesetzgebung legislation fiscal Steuergesetzgebung legislative gesetzgebend legislative legislativ legislator Gesetzgeber legislatura Legislatur legislatura Sitzungsperiode legite: non legite ungelesen legitima Jur Pflichtteil legitimar anerkennen (gesetzlich) legitimar legitimieren legitimar se (como: als) sich ausweisen legitimation (Jur Kind) Anerkennung legitimation Ausweis legitimation Legitimation legitime angestammt (Herrscher) legitime echt (rechtmäßig) legitime ehelich* (Kind) legitime gesetzmäßig (rechtmäßig) legitime legitim legitime rechtmäßig legitime Adj (et.) berechtigt legitimitate Echtheit legitimitate Gesetzmäßigkeit legitimitate Legitimität legitimitate Rechtmäßigkeit legumine Gartengewächs legumine Hülsenfrucht legumine(s) Gemüse legumines (Pl) Kochk Zukost* legumines (Pl) sic Trockengemüse legumines (Pl) siccate/sic Dörrgemüse* leitmotiv (D) Leitmotiv lemna Bot Wasserlinse* lenimento Linderung lenir lindern (mildern) lenitive lindernd lenitive Med schmerzlindernd* lenitivo Linderungsmittel lentar langsamer fahren lente (Bot. u. Opt.) Linse lente bedächtig (langsam) lente behäbig (langsam) lente bummelig lente gelind(e)* (Feuer) lente langsam lente sacht(e) (langsam) lente saumselig lente schleppend lente träge (langsam) lente fig schwerfällig lente Med schleichend lente (de aggrandimento) Lupe lente convergente Phys Sammellinse lente de aggrandimento Vergrößerungsglas lente de aqua Bot Wasserlinse* lente de comprension begriffsstutzig lente e solemne Mus tragen getragen lente ustori Brennglas* lente: esser lente trödeln (Zeit vertun) lente: esser multo lente (a comprender) fig e�e lange Leitung* haben lente: vitro/lente de berillos Brillenglas lente; esser (multo) ~ bummeln* (langsam sein) lentemente Adv gemächlich lenticular linsenförmig lentiforme linsenförmig lentigine Sommersprosse* lentiginose sommersprossig lentor Bedächtigkeit lentor Langsamkeit lentor Saumseligkeit lentor Trägheit (Langsamk.) lentor fig Schwerfälligkeit leon Löwe leon marin Seelöwe leona Löwin leoniera (Löwen�) Zwinger leoniera Löwengrube leonin löwenartig leonin Adj Löwe leontopodio: leontopodio/stella alpin Edelweiß leopardo Leopard lepidoptero Zool Falter leporario: leporari/o,�a Wind/hund,�hündin leporario: leporari/o,�a Windspiel lepore Hase leporetto Häschen lepra Lepra lepra Med Aussatz lepros/o,�a Aussätzig/er,�e leprose aussätzig leprose leprakrank leproso: lepros/o,�a Leprakank/er,�e les (m.), las (w.), los (s.) ihnen (Dat. Pl) verbunden; unverb.: ad illes (m.), ad illas (w.); ad illos (s.); les: tu les las, los permitte du erlaubst ihnen lese Med schadhaft lesemajestate: (crimine de) lese�majestate Majestätsbeleidigung lesion Verletzung lesion corporal Körperverletzung lesive verletzend lethargia Lethargie lethargic lethargisch leucocyto weißes Blutkörperchen* leucorrhea Med Weißfluß leva�auto(mobile) Autoheber levamento (Wegnahme) Abnahme* levamento Aufheb/en,�ung* (Belagerung, Tafel) levamento Hub* levamento Lichtung (Anker) levamento Wegnahme levamento (del litteras) Briefabholung levamento: (re)levamento topographic Landesaufnahme Levante Morgenland levante Ost(en) levantin morgenländisch levar (abnehmen) abtun levar (Hut) absetzen levar (Kleider) ablegen levar (Kleider) abstreifen* levar (Zelt, Lager) abbrechen levar abführen levar abheben levar abnehmen* levar abtragen levar aufbringen (Truppen) levar aufheben* levar aufklappen (Kragen) levar aufnehmen levar aufschlagen (Augen) levar aufwerfen (Staub) levar aufwinden* (Anker) levar aufziehen (Vorhang) levar ausheben* levar ausheben* (Truppen) levar ausmachen* (beseitigen) levar ausstoßen* (Auge) levar ausziehen* (Kleider) levar benehmen levar einfordern (Steuern) levar erheben* levar fortbringen levar fortführen (wegführen) levar fortnehmen levar forträumen levar fortschaffen* levar heben levar hochhalten levar hochheben levar hochschlagen (Kragen) levar stemmen (heben) levar wegbringen levar wegmachen levar wegnehmen levar ziehen (Hut) levar vt abziehen levar a fortia de labor wegarbeiten levar al labios ansetzen (Becher) levar con un pala wegschaufeln levar del sol Sonnenaufgang levar essugante wegwischen* levar ex le cardines ausheben* (Tür) levar lavante auswaschen* (Farbe) levar le ancora die Anker lichten levar le bracio pro batter/ferir/colpar vi ausholen* (zum Schlage) levar le nucleo entkernen levar le oculos (verso: zu) aufschauen* levar le oculos aufsehen levar le oculos emporblicken levar le oculos emporschauen levar le ruinas enttrümmern* levar le secura (aletta de securitate) entsichern* (Gewehr) levar le stercore ausmisten* levar per aqua forte wegätzen levar pro intro einfahren* (Getreide usw) levar se aufgehen* (Gestirn) levar se auflodern (Flamme) levar se aufstehen levar se aufsteigen* (Sonne) levar se gären (Teig) levar se sich erheben* levar se bruscamente aufspringen* levar se bruscamente hoch fahren* levar se de un salto empor/schnellen,�springen levar se in volo Flugz starten levar se troppo tarde verschlafen (zu lange schlafen) levar un pauco/poco anheben* levar: (e)levar hochziehen levar: (le) levar Aufgang (Gestirne) levar: (le) levar Aufheb/en,�ung* levar: (le) levar Entnahme levar: (le) levar del die Tagesanbruch levar: (sub)levar auftreiben (aufwirbeln) levar: facer levar aufstöbern* levar: le die pare leva es graut; der Tag graut levar: recolliger/levar (precipitatemente) aufraffen* levata Aufstellung* (Truppen) levata Aushebung levata Ausleerung levata Entleerung* (der Briefpost) levata Leerung (Post) levata Mil Aufgebot levata (de truppas) Truppenaushebung levata in massa Massenaufgebot levata: leva(ta)/recruta(mento) fortiate Zwangsaushebung levata; facer le ~ ausleeren (den Briefkasten) levate: esser levate aufsein (aufgestanden) levator Hebe/balken,�baum levator Hebel levator Techn Heber levator de cambiamento de velocitate (Auto) Schalthebel levator de commando Lenkhebel levator de commutation Schalthebel levator de ferro Brecheisen* levator de mano Handhebel levator de velocitate Ganghebel levator: levator/barra de commando Flugz Steuerknüppel levatura Hefe* (Back�) levatura Sauerteig levatura comprimite/compresse Preßhefe levatura in pulvere Backpulver levatura: mitter levatura in le pasta einsäuern* levatura: poner levatura (in) säuern (Teig) levatura: sin levatura ungesäuert leve glimpflich (Strafe) leve leicht (Gewicht) leve leichtsinnig leve link leve: a leve/sinistra! hü! levorso links lexical lexikalisch lexico Lexikon lexico Wortschatz* lexicographia Lexikographie lexicographo Lexikograph lexicographo Wörterbuchschreiber* liaison (F) Verhältnis (Liebes�) liaison (F) (amorose) Liebesverhältnis liana Liane libation Trankopfer libello Flugschrift libello Schandschrift libello Schmähschrift libello Jur Schriftsatz libellula Zool Libelle libellula Zool Wasserjungfer liber Bot Bast* liberal frei (Beruf) liberal freigebig liberal freiheitlich liberal freisinnig liberal großzügig (freigebig) liberal liberal liberal: esser generose/liberal sich nicht lumpen lassen: liberalisar liberalisieren liberalisation Liberalisierung liberalismo Liberalismus liberalismo Pol Freisinn liberalitate Freigebigkeit liberalitate Großzügigkeit liberar aus der Haft entlassen liberar befreien liberar entlassen (Gefangene) liberar freigeben (befreien) liberar freimachen liberar loslassen liberar (le assediatos) entsetzen (Festung) liberar alicuno j�n (straflos) laufen lassen liberar del catenas abketten liberar se freikommen liberar se sich losmachen liberar se von sich abwälzen* liberar se (de) loskommen liberar se (de) fam abwimmeln* liberar se de fig abschütteln liberar se de embarassos fig sich durchbeißen liberar: liberar/subtraher se fam sich dünn(e)machen liberat/or,�rice Befreier,�in liberation Befreiung liberation Entlassung liberation Erlösung liberation Freigebung liberation Freilassung liberation Freimachung liberation Mil Entsatz* liberation Mil Entsetzung liberator Erlöser* liberator Retter (Befreier) libere abkömmlich libere frei libere ledig libere los (frei) libere unbesetzt libere ungehemmt libere ungehindert libere ungezwungen* libere zwanglos libere fig ungebunden libere de seliger su domicilio freizügig libere de tote preoccupation fig unbeschwert libere excambio Freihandel* libere pensata/pensamento Freidenkertum* libere pensator Freidenker* libere: al aere libere unter freiem Himmel libere: exempte/libere de servicio dienstfrei libere: ille es libere (de) es ist ihm überlassen libere: ille es libere de es bleibt ihm unbenommen* zu libere: jornata libere (Schule) freier Tag libere: lassar alicuno libere de facer alique j�m et. freistellen libere: lassar libere freilassen libere: non libere unfrei libere: vos es libere (de) es steht Ihnen freistehen libere: vos es libere de es ist Ihnen unverwehrt, zu libere; esser ~ abkommen können liberemente anstandslos* (frei) libertate Freiheit libertate Ungebundenheit libertate de (seliger su) domicilio/residentia Freizügigkeit libertate de action Handlungsfreiheit libertate de action/movimento Ell(en)bogenfreiheit libertate de commercio Handelsfreiheit libertate de conscientia Gewissensfreiheit libertate de movimento/action Bewegungsfreiheit libertate de parola Redefreiheit libertate de pensar Denkfreiheit libertate de pensata Gedankenfreiheit libertate de religion/culto Religionsfreiheit libertate del inseniamento Lehrfreiheit libertate del pressa Pressefreiheit libertate industrial Gewerbefreiheit libertate religiose Glaubensfreiheit libertate: io prende le libertate ich bin so frei libertate: poner in libertate auf freien Fuß setzen libertate: poner in libertate in Freiheit setzen libertate: poner/(re)mitter in libertate aus der Haft entlassen libertate: prender le libertate sich die Freiheit nehmen libertate: prender le libertate de (facer alique) sich et. herausnehmen libertate: privar de libertate der Freiheit berauben libertin ausschweifend libertin liederlich libertin locker (moralisch) libertinage Ausschweifung libertinage Liederlichkeit libertinage Zügellosigkeit libertino Lüstling libertino Wollüstling libertino Wüstling liberto Freigelassener (röm. Gesch.) libidine Lust* (fleischlich) libra Pfund (Maß) Libra Astr Waage libra sterling (E) Pfund (Münze) libra sterling Pfund Sterling libra: (pesante, peso de) duo libras zweipfündig libra: de tres libras �pfündig drei� (usw) libra: per libras pfundweise libracio Schmöker libreria Buchhandlung libreria de occasion Antiquariat (Buchhandl.) libreria editorial Verlagsbuchhandlung libreria per commission assortimento Sortimentsbuchhandlung librero Buchhändler librero commissionero Sortimentsbuchhändler librero editor Verlagsbuchhändler libresc buchmäßig librettista Operndichter(in) librettista Textdichter libretto Buch (Büchlein) libretto Opernbuch libretto Operntext libretto (de cassa) de sparnio Sparkassenbuch libretto (de opera) (Oper) Textbuch libretto de billetes (E) Fahrscheinheft libretto de cheques (E) Scheckbuch libretto de labor Arbeitsbuch libretto de labor Leistungsbuch libretto de not(iti)as Taschenbuch* libretto de soldo salario Soldbuch libretto scholar Zeugnisheft libretto: libretto/quadernetto de sparnios/depositos Sparbuch libro Buch libro de arithmetica/calculo Rechenbuch libro de botanica Kräuterbuch libro de cantiones Liederbuch libro de cantos canticos Gesangbuch* libro de cassa Kassenbuch libro de cocina Kochbuch libro de commercio Geschäftsbuch libro de conto contos Kontobuch libro de contos Schuldbuch libro de contos/historias Geschichtenbuch libro de exercitios Übungsbuch libro de historia Geschichtsbuch libro de hospites Gästebuch (Hotel) libro de inseniamento Lehrbuch libro de lectura Lesebuch libro de lieder (D) Gesangbuch* (Liederbuch) libro de magia Zauberbuch libro de menage Wirtschaftsbuch libro de missa Meßbuch libro de monstras Musterbuch libro de notas Notizbuch libro de ordines Bestellbuch libro de preces orationes Gebetbuch libro de reclamationes Beschwerdebuch libro de schola/classe Schulbuch libro de(l) entratas Hdl Eingangsbuch libro del receptas/entratas Einnahmebuch libro del sonios Traumbuch libro illustrate/de imagines Bilderbuch libro pro le juventute Jugendbuch libro vetule Schmöker libro diario de bordo Logbuch libro: leger/reguardar in le libro de alicuno vi mit j�m (in ein Buch) einsehen libro: libro vetule/antique Schwarte (altes Buch) libro: libro/album de honor Gästebuch libro: libro/registro del viagiatores¡Error! Marcador no definido./estranieros Fremdenbuch* libro: vetule libro (sin valor) Scharteke (Buch) licentia Lizenz licentia Schrankenlosigkeit* licentia Ungebundenheit licentia Zügellosigkeit licentia Zuzugs/bewilligung,�genehmigung licentia de construction Bauerlaubnis licentia de exportation Ausfuhrbewilligung licentia de pilota Schifferpatent licentia industrial Gewerbeschein licentia poetic dichterische Freiheit licentia pro vendita de bibitas (alcoholic) Schankerlaubnis* licentia: licentia/autorisation de importation/importar Einfuhrerlaubnis licentia: licentia/permisso de chassa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Jagdschein licentiamento Abmustern licentiamento Beurlaubung (Truppen) licentiamento Entlassung licentiamento Kündigung licentiamento Lizenzerteilung licentiamento Verabschiedung licentiar entlassen (Truppen usw) licentiar kündigen (entlassen) licentiar verabschieden (Truppen) licentiar Mil abmustern licentiar Mil beurlauben licentiar Mil in die Heimat entlassen licentiar vt abdanken licentiato Lizentiat licentiose ausschweifend licentiose lose (Sitten) licentiose ungebunden (zügellos) lichen Bot Bartflechte* lichen Bot Flechte licitation: licitation/subhastation judiciari Zwangsversteigerung licite gestattet licite statthaft licite unbenommen* lictor Liktor lied (D) Gesang* (Lied) lied (D) Lied lift (E) Lift lift (E) Personenaufzug liftero: lifter/o,�a Liftführer,�in* liga (Pol a.) Verbindung liga Bündnis liga Kartell (Bund) liga Liga ligamento Fachwerk* (Holzwerk) ligamento Anat Band ligamento del lingua Anat Zungenband* ligamento dentari Wurzelhaut* ligamine (n) Band ligamine Bindeglied ligamine Bindemittel ligamine Fessel (Band) ligamine Koppel ligamine de ferro Bandeisen ligamines (fig, Pl, n) Bande ligar aneinanderbinden ligar anknüpfen ligar ankoppeln ligar anschalten ligar anschließen* ligar binden ligar einbinden (Buch) ligar fesseln ligar heften* ligar knüpfen ligar koppeln ligar liieren ligar schalten (verbinden) ligar verbinden ligar verknüpfen ligar verschnüren ligar zubinden ligar Kochk legieren ligar Med abbinden ligar Mus schleifen* ligar vt Gram hinüberziehen ligar (a) ankuppeln ligar (circa) umbinden ligar (insimul) zusammenbinden ligar (super) aufschnüren (befestigen) ligar (sur) aufbinden ligar (torquente) andrehen* (binden) ligar al fun anseilen ligar insimul zusammenknüpfen ligar intimemente fig verschwistern* ligar: ligar/attachar¡Error! Marcador no definido. (solidemente) festbinden ligar: ligar/attachar¡Error! Marcador no definido. sub unterbinden ligar: mitter/ligar al terra Elektr erden ligate sämig ligate Adj gebunden ligate: esser ligate relationes con zusammenhängen mit ligate: non ligate uneingebunden ligate: non ligate ungebunden (Buch) ligation Bindung (Verbindung) ligation Fernsprechverbindung ligation Koppelung ligation Verknüpfung ligation ferroviari Bahnanschluß (beim Umsteigen) ligation transversal Querverbindung ligation: communication/ligation ferroviari Eisenbahnverbindung ligation: ligation/connexion al terra Erd/ung,�verbindung* ligator (de libros) Buchbinder ligatoria Buchbinderei ligatura (Rm) Bündel (Schlüssel) ligatura Band (Einband) ligatura Bucheinband* ligatura Einband ligatura Med Armbinde* (Verband) ligatura Med Binde ligatura n Binden (Buch) ligatura (de libros) Buchbinderei (Beruf und Arbeit) ligatura de luxo Prachteinband ligatura in carton Pappband ligatura in corio Leder(ein)band ligatura in corio (plen) Ganzlederband ligatura in medie�corio Halblederband ligatura scapular Anat Schultertragband ligaturar Med abschnüren lignacee holzartig lignage Holztäfelung (Wandbekleidung) lignage inframural Wandverkleidung lignator Holz/hacker,�hauer lignator Holzfäller lignee hölzern ligneria Schreinerei lignero Schreiner* ligniera Holzschuppen ligniforme holzartig lignite Braunkohle ligno Holz ligno (de construction) flottate Floß(bau)holz ligno colorante Farbholz ligno contraplicate Sperrholz* ligno curve/torte Knieholz ligno de calefaction Brennholz ligno de construction Bauholz ligno de construction Nutzholz ligno de mina Grubenholz ligno de placage Furnierholz ligno de querco Eichenholz ligno de talio/abattage Schlagholz (Wald) ligno fisse Holzscheit* ligno fisse Scheit ligno flottante arripation Treibholz ligno intaliate Kerbholz ligno jectate al plagia¡Error! Marcador no definido. Treibholz ligno latifoliate Laubholz ligno resinose Kien ligno resinose Kienholz ligno serrate/taliate Schnittholz ligno torte Krummholz ligno venate Maserholz ligno: de ligno hölzern ligno: facer ligno minute zerkleinern (Holz) lignose holzig ligulate Bot bandförmig ligustro Bot Hartriegel* ligustro Bot Liguster lilac Flieder lilac Lila lilac lila(farben) lilecta: dilect/o,�a Liebst/er,�e liliaceas lilienartige Gewächse liliacee lilienartig lilio Lilie lilio de aqua Wasserlilie lilio de aqua Wasserrose* lilio del valles Mai/blume,�glöckchen* liliputiano: liliputian/o,�a Liliputaner,�in lilliputiano: lilliputian/o,�a Zwerg,�in lima Feile lima ad le ungues Nagelfeile lima de (ap)planar Schlichtfeile limace Schnecke limace Wegschnecke limace: como un limace/tortuca im Schneckengang limaciforme schneckenförmig limar ausfeilen limar durchfeilen limar feilen limatura Feilspäne limatura Span (Metallspäne) limatura (Sg) (de ferro) Pl Eisenspäne limine Schwelle (Tür�) limine Tritt (Schwelle) limine (de porta) Türschwelle limitar abbauen limitar begrenzen limitar bemessen (beschränken) limitar beschränken limitar einschränken limitar in tempore befristen limitate bedingt limitate begrenzt limitate endlich (begrenzt) limitate Adj bemessen (kurz) limitate Adj beschränkt* limitatessa Begrenztheit limitation Abbau limitation Begrenzung limitation Beschränkung limitation Einschränkung limitation de velocitate Geschwindigkeits/begrenzung,�beschränkung limitation: limitation/controlo del nascentias Geburtenbeschränkung limite Gemarkung limite Grenze limite Rain (Grenze) limite fig Schranke limite de carga Belastungsgrenze limite de etate Altersgrenze limite del nives eterne/perpetue Schneegrenze limite meteorologic Wetterscheide limite: frontiera/limite doanal Zollgrenze limite: frontiera/limite linguistic Sprachgrenze limite: limite/termino de campo/agro Feldmark limite: poner limites Schranken setzen limite: sin limites grenzenlos limite: sin limites schrankenlos limite: sin limites fig uferlos limite: tener in le limites in Schranken halten limites Begrenzung (Grenzen) limitrophe (Land) angrenzend limitrophe anliegend limitrophe (de) aneinandergrenzend (Land) limitrophe: esser limitrophe de grenzen an limon Zitrone limonada Limonade limonada Zitronenlimonade limonada Zitronenwasser limonada gasose Brauselimonade limonadero Limonadenverkäufer limoniero Zitronenbaum limousine (F) Limousine* limpide klar (nicht trübe) limpiditate Durchsichtigkeit limpiditate Klarheit (Reinheit) linage Weißware linage Wäsche (Zeug) linage a repassar Plättwäsche linage calandrate a calandrar Rollwäsche linage de tabula Tischzeug linage: linage/roba interior/intime Unterwäsche linage: mitter munde linage reine Wäsche anziehen linage: tela/linage grossier Sackleinwand* linaria Leinkraut linea Leine (Angel�) linea Linie linea Reihe (Zeile) linea Strich (Linie) linea Zeile linea Elektr Leitung* linea f Gerade linea Pol Richtung linea (de navigation) aeree Fluglinie linea (de piscar) Angelleine linea (ferroviari) (de) branca junction, ramal, secundari Zweigbahn linea (traciate) Trasse linea aeree Elektr Oberleitung linea aeree Flugz Luftlinie linea auxiliar Math Hilfslinie linea circular Bogenlinie (Kreislinie) linea circular Kreislinie linea circular Ringbahn linea collateral Nebenlinie linea collateral Seitenlinie (Stammbaum) linea curve Bogenlinie linea de alte tension Hochspannungsleitung linea de arrivata (Sport) Ziellinie linea de avanteros (Sport) Stürmerreihe linea de descendentes Stammfolge linea de fallia Geol Bruchlinie linea de flottation Mar Wasserlinie linea de intersection Schnittlinie linea de log Mar Logleine* linea de mira Visierlinie linea de mira Mil Ziellinie linea de navigation Schiffahrtslinie linea de notas Mus Notenlinie linea de piscar Angelschnur linea de projection Wurflinie linea de sentinellas Postenkette linea de sonda Senkschnur linea de telepherage Schwebebahn linea de telepherage Seilschwebebahn* linea de tiratores Schützenlinie linea de tiro Schußlinie linea divisive demarcation Grenzlinie linea divisori del aquas Wasserscheide linea divisori separation, de demarcation Scheidelinie linea ferroviari Bahnlinie linea ferroviari Bahnstrecke linea ferroviari Eisenbahnlinie linea fundamental base Grundlinie linea in characteres grassette Schlagzeile* linea in zigzag Zickzacklinie linea lateral Seitenlinie linea median medio Mittellinie linea meridian Mittagslinie linea principal Hauptlinie linea principal Stammhaus linea recte Luftlinie linea serpentin/sinuose Schlangenlinie linea telephonic Fernsprechleitung linea telephonic Telefonleitung linea tenue Haarstrich linea undulate/undeante Wellenlinie linea vertical Scheitellinie linea: (linea) a via (ferree) (E) dupl(ic)e Eisenb zweigleisig linea: conducta/linea a grande distantia Fernleitung linea: conducta/linea montante Elektr Steigleitung linea: de dece lineas zehnzeilig linea: in linea recte Adv geradlinig linea: in linea! Mil richten richt euch! linea: linea/ferrovia de junction Verbindungsbahn linea: linea/servicio de vapores Dampfer/linie,�verbindung linea: per lineas zeilenweise linea: poner in linea in e�r Linie aufstellen linea: tracto/linea transversal Querstrich linea: via/linea lateral/secundari Eisenb Nebenlinie linea; nove ~ Typ Absatz* lineage Geblüt (Geschlecht) lineage Herkunft (Abstammung) lineamentos Pl Gesichtszüge linear lini(i)eren lineas umbrate intercruciate Schraffierung* lineetta Strich (Binde�) lineetta (de separation) Trennungsstrich lineetta (de suspension) Gedankenstrich lingoto Barren (Geld usw) lingoto Klumpen (gegossener) lingoto de argento Silberbarren lingoto: lingoto/barra de auro Goldbarren lingua Sprache lingua Zunge lingua artificial/facticie Kunstsprache (Volapük, Esperanto) lingua de bove Ochsenzunge lingua de bove Rinderzunge lingua de terra Landspitze lingua de terra Landzunge lingua de terra Nehrung* lingua derivate Tochtersprache lingua estranier/extere Fremdsprache* lingua international internationale Sprache lingua litterari/scripte Schriftsprache lingua materne Muttersprache lingua matre Muttersprache (Stammsprache) lingua national Landessprache lingua primitive Übersetzung: original Ursprache lingua saburrose belegte Zunge lingua sacrilege Schandmaul lingua soror Schwestersprache lingua universal Weltsprache* lingua viperin Läster/maul,�zunge lingua vulgar Volkssprache lingua: contrari al con le genio de un lingua sprachwidrig lingua: de in lingua estranier fremd/sprachig*,�sprachlich lingua: disligar le lingua ad alicuno j�m die Zunge lösen lingua: haber un bon (longe) lingua fam e�n guten Zungenschlag haben lingua: haber un bon lingua ein gutes Mundwerk haben lingua: haber un mal lingua ein böses Maul haben lingua: non retener su lingua nicht auf den Mund gefallen sein lingua: non tener su lingua schwatzen, schwätzen* (indiskret sein) linguace zungenfertig linguacia loses Maul linguacia Läster/maul,�zunge linguacia fam ungewaschenes Maul linguacitate Zungenfertigkeit linguaciute klatschhaft linguage Rede (Redeweise) linguage Sprache (Ausdrucksweise) linguage Sprechart* linguage bureaucratic Amtssprache* linguage currente/familiar Umgangssprache linguage del flores Blumensprache linguage figurate/metaphoric Bildersprache linguage juridic Rechtssprache linguage militar Soldatensprache linguage per signos Zeichensprache linguage poetic Kunstsprache linguage popular Volkssprache linguage technic Fachsprache* lingual: (littera) lingual Zungenbuchstabe linguetta Klappe (an Ledersachen) linguetta Lasche (Schuh) linguetta Zunge (Klappe) linguetta Zünglein linguetta Zäckchen (Schneiderei) linguista Linguist linguista Sprachforscher linguista Sprachgelehrter linguista Sprachwissenschaftler* linguistic linguistisch linguistic sprachlich linguistic sprachwissenschaftlich* linguistica Linguistik linguistica Sprachforschung linguistica Sprachwissenschaft* liniera Flachsfeld linimento Schmiersalbe linimento pro (le) ardituras Brandsalbe linir (Med, Pharm, bestreichen) beschmieren linir (Med, Pharm, bestreichen) beschmieren lino Flachs lino Lein lino damascenate Leinendamast lino de lecto Bettwäsche, Bettzeug lino: de lino leinen linoleum linoleum linotypia Typ Maschinensatz linotypista Maschinensetzer linotypo Schriftsetzmaschine lippitude Augentriefen liquefacer flüssig* machen liquefacer verflüssigen liquefacer se vi schmelzen liquefaction Verflüssigung liquefaction Su n Entweichen liquescentia Su n Entweichen liquescer flüssig* werden liquescer sich verflüssigen liquescer zergehen liquescer Chem entweichen liquidar (endgültig) abbezahlen liquidar (Forderung) abgelten liquidar (Geschäfte) abwickeln* liquidar (Konto) abrechnen liquidar (Schuld) abdecken liquidar auflösen* (Geschäft) liquidar ausgleichen* (Konto) liquidar ausverkaufen* liquidar bereinigen* (Angelegenh.) liquidar erledigen liquidar flüssig* machen liquidar liquidieren liquidar löschen (Firma) liquidar verflüssigen liquidar völlig abzahlen* liquidar Hdl glattstellen liquidation Abrechnung liquidation Abwickelung liquidation Aufgabe* (Geschäft) liquidation Auflösung* liquidation Ausverkauf* liquidation Bereinigung liquidation Erledigung liquidation Inventurausverkauf liquidation Liquidation liquidation Verflüssigung liquidation n Löschen liquidation de fin de mense Ultimoabrechnung liquidation fortiate Zwangsauflösung liquidation judiciari/fortiate Zwangsliquidation liquidation total Räumungsausverkauf liquide flüssig* liquide Hdl mobil liquiditate Flüssigkeit* (das Flüssigsein) liquido Flüssigkeit* liquido: liquido/aqua fetide Jauche* liquiritia Lakritze liquiritia Süßholz liquor Likör liquor al/de cumino Kümmel (Schnaps) liquor cartusian Kartäuserlikör liquor: bibitas/liquores alcoholic Spirituosen liquoreria Schnapsladen liquores spirituose geistige Getränke liquorista Likörfabrikant lira (I), lire Pl Lira lisiar ausbeulen lisiar ebnen (glatt) lisiar glattstreichen lisiar glätten lisiar schlichten lisiar streichen* (Haare) lisiatorio Glätteisen lisie blank* (glatt) lisie eben (glatt) lisie glatt lisie schlicht (glatt) lisie strähnig (glatt) lisie como un speculo spiegelglatt lisiessa Glätte lista Aufstellung* (Verzeichnis) lista Leiste lista Liste lista Rolle (Liste) lista Verzeichnis lista Zusammenstellung lista de avantiamento Mil Rangliste lista de base Scheuerleiste lista de candidatos Vorschlagsliste lista de inrolamento Werbeliste lista de precios Preisliste lista de presentia Präsenzliste lista de strenas desirate Wunschzettel lista del baniatores/estivantes Kurliste* lista del cibos Küchenzettel lista del cibos Speisenfolge lista del linage (date a lavar) Waschzettel lista del lotteria/sortes Ziehungsliste lista del notas (Schule) Zensurenliste lista del perditas Mil Verlustliste lista del premios ganiante Gewinnliste lista electoral Wahlliste lista nominative/nominal Namenliste* lista unic Einheitsliste lista: annuario/lista telephonic Telefonbuch* lista: banda/lista de sustenimento Gängelband lista: carta/lista del vinos Weinkarte lista: lista/annuario telephonic Fernsprechbuch* listamento Anwerbung listamento Einstell/en,�ung listar verzeichnen (Liste) listar Mil einstellen listar Mil Mar anwerben listar vt anheuern* listar (in) einreihen* (Rekruten) listar se beitreten listar se vi anheuern* litania Litanei litania: longe sermon/litania fig langer Salm lite Zank lite Zwistigkeit (Uneinigkeit, Unstimmigkeit) lithiase renal Med Grieß* lithiasis Steinkrankheit lithographia Lithographie lithographia Steindruck lithographiar lithographieren lithographic lithographisch lithographo Lithograph lithographo Steindrucker lithologia Steinkunde lithologo Steinkenner lithotomia Steinoperation litigante prozeßführend litigante Streiter litigar (sich) zanken litigar hadern litigar prozessieren* litigar rechten litigar streiten* litigar: le partitas litigante/adverse die streitenden Parteien litigio Rechtshandel litigio Streit litigio Streitfall litigio Streithandel litigio Zwistigkeit (Uneinigkeit, Unstimmigkeit) litigiose zwistig litigiose: puncto/question litigiose controversia Streitfrage litigiositate Streitsucht litoral (Adj, Su) zum Ufer gehörig litoral Gestade* (Strand) litoral Küstenland litoral Seeküste litoral Strand* (Küste) litoral Wasserkante litore Gestade* (Strand) litore Küste (Land längs der Küste) litore Küstenland litore Strand* (Küste) litore Ufer (Meer) litro Liter littera Brief littera Buchstabe littera Letter littera Schreiben n littera Sendbrief littera Zuschrift littera al redactor Eingesandt (in der Zeitung) littera autographe Handschreiben littera commercial Geschäftsbrief littera con valor (declarate) Geldbrief littera con valor declarate Wertbrief littera de adeo Abschiedsbrief littera de amor Liebesbrief littera de aviso/invio Begleitschreiben littera de burgesia Bürgerbrief* littera de cambio Wechsel* (�brief) littera de cambio Wechselbrief littera de cambio a data/die Datowechsel littera de cambio a vista Sichtwechsel littera de cambio con termino fixe Datowechsel littera de cargamento Frachtbrief littera de compra Kaufbrief littera de condolentia Beileidsbrief littera de credentia Akkreditiv (Beglaubigungsschreiben) littera de credito Kreditbrief littera de credito Hdl Akkreditiv (Beglaubigungsschreiben) littera de defia Fehdebrief littera de franchitia Freibrief littera de impression Druckbuchstabe littera de investitura Lehensbrief littera de invio Begleitschein littera de menacia Drohbrief littera de mendication Bettelbrief* littera de nobilitate Adelsbrief* littera expresse Eilbrief littera injuriose Schmähbrief littera majuscule Majuskel littera manuscripte Handschrift (Schriftwerk) littera monitori Mahnbrief littera petente pecunia Bettelbrief* littera recommendate/registrate Einschreibebrief littera roman Typ Antiqua littera cambio local le placia Hdl Platzwechsel littera titulo hypothecari Pfandbrief* littera(s) de credentia Beglaubigungsschreiben littera(s); per ~ brieflich littera/bulla de indulgentia Ablaßbrief littera: al (pede del) littera Adv wörtlich littera: al littera wortgetreu littera: grosso/gamba de littera Grundstrich littera: littera/demanda urgente (de succurso) Brandbrief littera: littera/epistola de regratiamento(s) Dankschreiben littera: sol littera de cambio Solawechsel* littera; al ~, al pede del littera Adv buchstäblich litteral wortgetreu litteral wörtlich litteral Adj buchstäblich litteralmente Adv buchstäblich litterari literarisch litterari schriftstellerisch litteras (Pl) Schrifttum litteras Pl Geisteswissenschaften litteras capital Blockschrift litteras didactic Pl Unterrichtsbriefe litteras in arrivata einlaufende Briefe litteras in partientia auslaufende Briefe litteras: le belle litteras schöne Literatur litteras; in ~ capital (typographic) in Druckschrift litteras; le belle ~ Belletristik litterato Literat litteratura Literatur litteratura Schrifttum litteratura (amen) Belletristik litteratura immoral/obscen Schmutzliteratur litteratura immunde pornographic Schundliteratur litteratura obscen Lit Schmutz litteratura romanesc Romanliteratur litteratura technic Fachliteratur litteratura universal Weltliteratur litteriero Aufschrift* (Schild) liturgia Liturgie liturgic liturgisch livide blau (bleifarben) livide fahl (bleifarbig) livide leichenblaß livide Med bläulich livrabile lieferbar livrar (abliefern) abgeben livrar abliefern livrar ausliefern (Waren) livrar einliefern* livrar herausgeben livrar j�m et. zustellen livrar liefern livrar schlagen (Schlacht) livrar überantworten livrar überliefern (ausliefern) livrar verabfolgen livrar a beliefern livrar merces ad alicuno j�n mit Waren beliefern livrar: abandonar/livrar se (a) nach/hangen,�hängen (e�r Sache) livrar: livrar/fornir plus tarde nachliefern livrar: remitter/livrar (in proprie mano) einhändigen* livration (Ablieferung) Abgabe livration Ablieferung livration Ausgabe (Aushändig.) livration Aushändigung livration Auslieferung* livration Einhändigung livration Einlieferung* livration Herausgabe livration Lieferung livration Verabfolgung livration Zustellung livration complementari/supplementari Nachlieferung livration de mit Belieferung livrator Lieferant livratrice Lieferantin livrea Livree lixivia Lauge lixivia Waschen (in der Lauge) lixivia Waschlauge lixivia Wäsche (Waschen) lixivia de sapon Seifenlauge lixivia; poner in ~ Chem auslaugen lixivial laugenartig lixiviar (große) Wäsche haben lixiviar laugen lixiviar Chem auslaugen lixiviation Auslaugung lixiviation Su laugen lo (im Akk.) es lo (Sache) dieselbe* lo ihm (Dat. v. er, es) (Sache) lo ihr (Sache) lo sie (Akk. Sache Sg) lo necessari Auskommen* lo que was (bezügl.) lo: io non sape lo que tu opina ich weiß nicht (das), was du meinst lobate Bot lappig lobo Anat, Bot Lappen lobo pulmonar pulmon Lungenflügel lobo: lob(ul)o (auricular) Anat Ohrläppchen lobulo: lob(ul)o (auricular) Anat Ohrläppchen locabile vemietbar local hiesig local Lokal* local Lokalität local Raum (Zimmer) local Räumlichkeit (Örtlichkeit) local örtlich local Adj lokal local Adj strichweise local de dansa Tanzdiele local de dansa Tanzlokal local de dansa f Tanzbar local de detention Arrestlokal local de disembarasso Abstellraum local de duchas¡Error! Marcador no definido. Duschraum local de guarda Wachtstube local de protection antiaeree Luftschutz/keller,�raum* local de votation Abstimmungslokal local habitual Stammlokal local: bar/local de degustation (de vinos) Probierstube local: de uso local ortsüblich localisar lokalisieren localisar orten* localisar fig ansiedeln localisation Lokalisierung localisation Ortsbestimmung (Ortung) localitate Ortschaft localitate Örtlichkeit locar ausleihen* (vermieten) locar dingen* (vermieten) locar verdingen* (vermieten) locar verleihen (vermieten) locar vermieten locar verpachten locar zur Miete geben locatari/o,�a Bewohner,�in (e�s Hauses) locatario Hausbewohner locatario de camera (mobilate) Zimmerherr locatario imponite/infortiate Zwangsmieter locatario: esser locatario location zur Miete wohnen locatario: le altere locatarios (Pl) Mitbewohner locatario: locatari/o,�a Mieter,�in locatarios Pl Mietleute location Hauszins location Miete location Pacht location Verleih location Verleihung location Vermietung location Verpachtung location Zins (Miete) location Theat Vorverkauf location de barcas Bootsverleih* location de un sedia Stuhlgeld location: (precio de) location Miet/geld,�preis location: dar a location verdingen* (vermieten) location: dar a location vermieten location: dar in location verpachten location: dar in location zur Miete geben location: in location mietweise location: location/distribution de film(s) Filmverleih location: prender in location in Miete nehmen location: prender in location mieten location: prender in location ferma in Pacht nehmen location; prender in ~ dingen* (mieten) locator Verpächter locator: locat/or,�rice Verleiher,�in (Vermieter,�in) locator: locat/or,�rice Vermieter,�in locator: locat/or,�rice de camera(s) Zimmervermieter,�in locator: locat/or,�rice de sedia(s) Stuhlvermieter,�in lock�out (E) Arbeiteraussperrung* lock�out (E) Aussperrung loco Fleck (Stelle) loco Gelaß (Ort) loco Ort loco Platz (Ort) loco Statt loco Stelle loco Stätte loco (ubi alique ha remanite) Verbleib loco commun Gemeinplatz loco consecrate Weihestätte loco de combatto Kampfplatz loco de labor Arbeitsstätte loco de nascentia Geburtsort loco de pagamento Erfüllungsort* loco de pagamento Zahlungsort loco de recreation Tummelplatz (f. Kinder) loco de reposo Ruhestätte loco de supplicio Rabenstein loco del accidente Unfallstelle loco del accidente Unglücksstelle loco del delicto Tatort loco del incendio Brand/stätte,�stelle loco del supplicio/execution Richt/stätte,�platz loco gratuite Freistelle* loco native Geburtsort loco pro covar Brutstätte* loco secur sicheres Gewahrsam* loco: dar loco (a) Raum geben loco: dar loco a veranlassen loco: ecce su loco es gehört dahin loco: esser a su loco hinpassen loco: esser in su loco hingehören loco: haber loco geschehen (stattfinden) loco: haber loco statt/finden,�haben loco: haber loco vonstatten gehen loco: haber loco vor sich gehen* loco: in ille/celle loco daselbst loco: in iste loco hierorts loco: in loco/citate Hdl loko loco: in mi loco statt meiner loco: in necun loco nirgend(s),�wo* loco: in prime loco obenan loco: in prime loco zuerst loco: in prime loco fig in erster Linie loco: in sexte loco sechstens loco: in tu placia/loco an deiner Stelle loco: in vice/loco de an Stelle von loco: in vice/loco de statt loco: loco/puncto de reunion incontro Sammel/platz,�punkt loco: loco/station de(l) expedition Aufgabeort loco: non haber loco fortfallen loco: non haber loco unterbleiben loco: parve loco Plätzchen loco: per regiones/locos strichweise (in gewissen Gegenden) loco: placia/loco de halto/stationamento Halteplatz loco: sur le loco an Ort und Stelle loco: vico/loco enoiose fam Kaff (Ort) loco; dar ~ a Anlaß geben zu loco; haber ~ erfolgen loco; in mi ~ anstatt meiner loco; in ~ de anstatt locomobile Lokomobile locomotion Fortbewegung locomotiva (Bahn) Zugmaschine locomotiva Lokomotive locomotiva de manovras Rangierlokomotive locotenente Leutnant (Ober�) locotenente Statthalter locotenente general Generalleutnant locotenente naval nave Kapitänleutnant locotenente�colonnello Oberstleutnant locotenente�medico Mil Assistenzarzt* locotenente: (prime) locotenente Oberleutnant locusta Grashüpfer* locusta Heuschrecke* locusta migratori Wanderheuschrecke locution Redensart locution Wendung (Rede�) locutor (Radio) Sprecher loden (D) Loden lof Mar Luv* lofar luven* log Mar Log* logarithmo Logarithmus loge Theat Loge loge (F) de proscenio Orchesterloge loggia (I) Loggia logiamento¡Error! Marcador no definido. Behausung logiamento¡Error! Marcador no definido. Wohnung logiar: habitar/logiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. a presso de alicuno bei j�m Quartier nehmen logia¡Error! Marcador no definido. Loge (Freimaurer) logic folgerichtig logic logisch logic vernunftgemäß logic vernünftig (folgerichtig) logica Folgerichtigkeit logica Logik logica Vernunftlehre logogripho Buchstabenrätsel* logomachia Wortklauberei logomacho Wortklauber lolio Lolch lolio Unkraut (Lolch) longa Leitseil* (Reitk.) longanime langmütig longanimitate Langmut longe fort* (weit) longe himmelweit longe lang longe spitz (Gesicht, Zunge) longe weit (entfernt) longe weit (Weg) longe Adv abgelegen longe Adv entfernt longe Adv fern longe ((ben) lontan) de creder lo weit entfernt es zu glauben longe (de hic) hinweg longe de tres metros drei Meter lang longe e penose langwierig longe le un del altere auseinander longe: (durante) longe (spatio de) tempore geraume Zeit longe: (multo) al longe/lontano weithin longe: al longe auf die Dauer* longe: al longe auf die Länge longe: al longe im Laufe der Zeit longe: al longe de längs longe: de (multo) longe weither longe: de longe aus der Ferne longe: esser longe de alicuno fig j�m fernliegen longe: facer un longe naso ad alicuno j�m e�e lange Nase machen longe: non lontan/longe unfern* longe: non lontano/longe unweit longe: plus longe länger (Komp. v. lang) longe: traher al longe in die Länge ziehen longe: troppo longe überlang longe; al ~ de entlang longemente lang und breit longeve langlebig longevitate langes Leben longevitate Langlebigkeit longitude Geogr Länge longor Länge longor Weite (des Weges) longor Weitläufigkeit longor de (un) cavallo Pferdelänge longor de unda Wellenlänge longor: cader de tote su longor lang hinschlagen lontan (sehr fern) lontan abseitig lontan entfernt lontan entlegen lontan fort* (weit) lontan weit (entfernt) lontan le un del altere auseinander lontan: non lontan/longe unfern* lontanissimo himmelweit lontanissimo Adv meilenweit lontano Ferne lontano weit (entfernt) lontano Adv fern lontano: (multo) al longe/lontano weithin lontano: non lontano/longe unweit loquace geschwätzig loquace gesprächig* (geschwätzig) loquace redelustig loquace redselig loquace: esser multo loquace ein gutes Mundwerk haben loquace: pauco loquace maulfaul* loquacitate Geschwätzigkeit loquacitate Gesprächigkeit loquacitate Redefluß* loquacitate Redseligkeit lor ihr (besitzanz. Fürw.) (mehrere Besitzer) lor libro ihr Buch (= von ihnen) lor: le lor der ihrige (von ihnen) lores: le lores die ihrigen (von ihnen) lorgnette (F) Augenglas* (Fernglas) lorgnette (F) Lorgnette* los sie (Akk. Sachen Pl) lot Los (Anteil) lot Posten (Waren) lot de terreno Teilgrundstück lota (La) Quappe* (Fisch) lotion Med Abwaschung lotion capillar le capillos Haarwasser lotion ophthalmic Med Augenwasser loto Lotos,�blume lotteria (I) Lotterie lotteria (I) Verlosen n lotteria a numeros Zahlenlotto lotteria in series Klassenlotterie lotteria; mitter/poner in ~ auslosen* lotto: ganio/lotto principal Hauptgewinn loxia Kreuzschnabel* (Vogel) loxia curvirostre Kreuzschnabel* (Fichten�) loyal bieder loyal ehrlich (loyal) loyal gesinnungstreu loyal getreu(lich)* loyal loyal loyal treu (bieder) loyal treugesinnt loyal: non loyal unfair* loyalitate Biederkeit loyalitate Ehrlichkeit loyalitate Lauterkeit loyalitate Loyalität loyalitate Treue loyalmente Adv treulich lramification: de ramification extense weitverzweigt lubric geil* (wollüstig) lubric schlüpfrig lubricante Schmiere* lubricante: lubri(fi)cante Schmiermittel lubricar (Auto) abschmieren lubricar: lubr(if)icar Techn schmieren* lubricitate Geilheit* lubricitate Schlüpfrigkeit lubrificante Schmiere* lubrificante: lubri(fi)cante Schmiermittel lubrificar (Auto) abschmieren lubrificar einölen lubrificar fettschmieren lubrificar ölen (schmieren) lubrificar Techn fetten lubrificar: lubr(if)icar Techn schmieren* lubrification Abschmieren lubrification Ölung lubrification n Ölen lubrification Techn Schmieren* n lubrificator Schmierapparat luce Licht (Helligkeit) luce Schein luce ad arco Bogenlicht luce crepuscular Dämmerschein luce de candela Kerzen/licht,�schein luce de magnesium Blitzlicht* luce de position (Auto) Positionslicht luce de position (Auto) Standlicht luce de rampa Rampenlicht luce de stop Stopplicht luce de supra Oberlicht* luce debile Flimmer* luce del die/jorno Tageslicht luce intermittente Blinklicht luce reducite Abblendlicht luce: dar le luce (a) zur Welt bringen luce: luce/lampa (de gas) incandescente Gasglühlicht luce: luce/lumine del vita Lebenslicht luce: luce/lumine incandescente Glühlicht luce: poner al luce an den Tag bringen luce: poner al luce zum Vorschein bringen luce: poner al luce/lumine ans Tageslicht bringen luce: reflector/luce posterior Rücklicht luce; (pharo de) ~ intermittente Blinkfeuer* lucente: (re)lucente glänzend lucentia: lucentia/lustro metallic Metallglanz lucer hervorleuchten lucer leuchten lucer prangen lucer prunken lucer a transverso vi durchleuchten lucer: (re)lucer glänzen (schimmern) luces de position Mar, Flugw Kennlichter luces; bassar le ~ (Auto) abblenden luces; occultar le ~ abdunkeln lucidar bohnern lucidar polieren (Möbel a.) lucide hell (Kopf) lucide hellsichtig lucide licht* (Geist) lucide fig lichtvoll lucide: lucide/brillante como un speculo spiegelblank luciditate Hellsichtigkeit Lucifero Luzifer lucifuge lichtscheu lucio Hecht lucio Zander* (Fisch) luciola Johannis/käfer,�würmchen* lucrar herausschlagen vt fig lucrative einträglich lucrative ergiebig (gewinnbringend) lucrative gewinnbringend lucrative lohnend lucrative lukrativ lucrative rentabel lucrative: esser lucrative Hdl sich rentieren lucrative: pauco lucrative uneinträglich lucrative: pauco lucrative/remunerative unrentabel lucro Anfall (Gewinn) lucro Ausbeute (Gewinn) lucro Erwerb (Gewinn) lucro Gewinn (Nutzen) lucro Profit lucro Rentabilität lucro de bursa Kursgewinn lucta Kampf lucta Kampfspiel lucta Ringkampf lucta Strauß* (Streit) lucta Streit (Kampf) lucta Wettkampf lucta Wettstreit lucta (contra) Bekämpfung lucta al corda (Sport) Tauziehen lucta antiepidemic Seuchenbekämpfung lucta antipaludic le malaria Malariabekämpfung lucta antiparasitic Ungezieferbekämpfung lucta clause/intermiscite Handgemenge lucta de classe Klassenkampf lucta electoral Wahlkampf lucta final Endkampf lucta pro le augmentation del salarios Lohnkampf lucta pro le existentia Kampf ums Dasein lucta pro le vita/existentia Kampf ums Dasein lucta: lucta(tion) Ringen n luctar (gegen: contra) kämpfen luctar ringen (kämpfen) (mit: contra) luctar streiten* luctar contra ankämpfen (gegen) luctar contra bekämpfen luctar contra alique vi gegen et. anstreben luctar pro sich einsetzen* für luctar pro sich erkämpfen luctar usque vincer sich durchkämpfen* luctation: lucta(tion) Ringen n luctator Kämpfer luctator Ringer luctator Ringkämpfer luctator Wettkämpfer lucto Leid (Trauer) lucto Trauer (um Tote) lucto de familia Haustrauer lucto national/public Landestrauer lucto: esser in lucto pro in Trauer sein; Trauer tragen lucto: in lucto trauernd lucto: passar su dies in lucto s�e Tage vertrauern lucto: portar lucto (pro) in Trauer sein; Trauer tragen lucto; esser in ~ (pro) j�n betrauern* luctuose leidvoll luctuose trauervoll ludificar bespötteln* ludificar höhnen ludificar (alicuno) sich lustig machen über ludification Hohn ludo Spiel ludo Wettspiel ludo: fabula/ludo radiophonic Hörspiel (Radio) lugente leidtragend lugente: le lugentes die Leidtragenden luger in Trauer sein; Trauer tragen luger trauern lugubre fig finster lumbagine Lendenschmerzen lumbagine Med Hexenschuß lumbalgia Lendenschmerzen lumbo Lende (Hüfte) lumbo Ziemer lumbo Kochk Nierenstück lumbo Kochk Rückenstück lumbo de bove Lendenstück lumbo de vitello Kalbsnierenbraten lumbo rostite Lendenbraten lumbrico Erdenwurm* (Regenwurm) lumbrico (terrestre) Regenwurm lumine Leuchte (Licht) lumine Licht (lichtgebender Körper) lumine Schimmer (Licht) lumine Ampel* (Verkehr) lumine de circulation/signalisation Verkehrsampel lumine intermittente Verkehrsampel lumine: de lumine intense lichtstark lumine: facer lumine j�m vorleuchten lumine: ille non es un grande lumine fam er ist kein großes Kirchenlicht lumine: luce/lumine del vita Lebenslicht lumine: luce/lumine incandescente Glühlicht lumine: poner al luce/lumine ans Tageslicht bringen luminose leuchtend luminose lichtvoll luminose Adj licht* luminose: multo luminose lichtstark luminositate Lichtstärke luna Mond luna Schrulle luna Spleen luna crescente Halbmond (zunehmender Mond) luna de melle Pl Flitterwochen luna plen Vollmond luna: il ha/face claro de luna der Mond scheint luna: medie luna Halbmond lunate mondförmig lunatic launisch lunatic mondsüchtig lunatic schrullenhaft lunatic spleenig lunatico: lunatic/o,�a Mondsüchtig/er,�e lunation Mondwechsel lunatismo Mondsucht lunch (E) Zwischenmahlzeit lunedi Montag lunedi de carneval Rosenmontag lunedi: (le) lunedi montags lunedi; non laborar le ~ blauen Montag machen luniforme mondförmig lupa Fähe* (Wölfin) lupin wölfisch lupino Bot Lupine lupino: (grano de) lupino Lupinenkern lupo cervari Luchs lupo de mar (Mar Seemann) Wasserratte lupo de mar fig Seebär lupo�homine Werwolf* lupo: lup/o,�a Wolf, Wölfin lupuliera Hopfenfeld* lupulo Hopfen lupulo (femina) Fimmel* (Hopfen) lustrabottas Stiefelputzer lustrar bohnern lustrar polieren (Möbel a.) lustrar putzen (glänzend machen) lustrar wichsen lustrascarpas Schuhputzer lustrascarpas Stiefelputzer lustrina Glanzseide lustro Glanz* (Politur) lustro Glätte (Politur) lustro Jahrfünft lustro Kronleuchter lustro Leuchter (Kron�) lustro Lüster lustro Wichse lustro: alte lustro Hochglanz lustro: dar nove lustro/brillantia a aufpolieren* lustro: lucentia/lustro metallic Metallglanz lustro: sin lustro glanzlos lustrose glänzend (Leder) lut f Mus Laute lutar Chem verkitten lutero Lautenmacher lutheran lutherisch lutherano Lutheraner lutista Lautenspieler lutra Fischotter lutra m Otter luxar auskugeln* (Arm) luxar verrenken luxar verstauchen luxation Verrenkung luxation Verstauchung luxation de hanca Hüftverrenkung luxo Aufwand (Prunk) luxo Gepränge* luxo Luxus luxo Prachtaufwand luxo Prunk (Aufwand) luxo Staat (Prunk) luxo: de luxo hochherrschaftlich (Wohnung) luxo: qui ama le fasto/luxo prachtliebend luxuose luxuriös luxuria Geilheit* luxuria Unzucht* luxuria Wollust luxuriante geil* (Boden) luxuriante Bot üppig luxuriantia Üppigkeit luxuriose geil* (wollüstig) luxuriose lüstern luxuriose schwelgerisch* luxuriose wollüstig lyceana: lycean/o,�a Gymnasiast,�in lyceano Schüler,�in (der höheren Schule) lyceano: lycean/o,�a Gymnasiast,�in lyceo (classic: humanistisches; scientific: mathematisches) Gymnasium (Oberstufe) lyceo Lyzeum lycoperdo Bofist (Pilz) lycoperdo Bovist* (Pilz) lycopodio Bot Bärlapp lympha Blutwasser* lympha Lymphe lympha Bot Saft lymphatic lymphatisch lymphatismo Lymphdrüsenschwellung lynce Luchs lyncee luchsartig lynchamento¡Error! Marcador no definido. Lynch/gesetz,�justiz lynchar¡Error! Marcador no definido. lynchen lyra Leier lyric lyrisch lyrica Lyrik lyrico Lyriker lysol Lysol